


Drabbles

by Alastrine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastrine/pseuds/Alastrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because these little stories pop into my head and won't go away until I write them down. So I figure I might as well share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya/Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Play Pretend! Sansa was betrothed to Willas Tyrell and is happily married in High Garden. Jon has joined the black and Ned is currently at the Wall for an update. Leaving the rest of the Starks and Theon at Winterfell.

Theon heard the back door to the stable fling open and shut with a crash. He closed his eyes and sighed praying that whoever was there would leave as quickly as they came. _I just need a little time away, just to get her out of my head,_ he thought, _Robb would kill me if he found out._

There was a loud twang of what he knew was metal hitting wood and then something collided with his left eyebrow and toppled him off his stool, his book falling to the ground.

"Ah! What the _fuck?!_ " Theon tumbled out looking around wildly until he spotted Arya. Sighing deeply, he had one hand pressed to his brow, the other pointing a horse shoe at her and a scowl on his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe I've done anything to piss you off today."

Arya huffed onto a stool and crossed her arms stubbornly. "What are you doing behind there anyway?" She grumbled childishly.

"I was reading, and honestly you're 15 now don't you think you're a little old for tantrums?" Theon poked at his brow tenderly, partly because he knew it would bruise and partly because he couldn't look at her like that and remain angry at her for smacking him with a horse shoe.

"You can read?!" Looking up, he studied her face and couldn't decide whether she was joking or genuinely shocked.

 _That's right, I forgot, I'm just Theon your brothers big dumb friend._ He thought bitterly, however instead of letting it show, he smirked at her. "Got to be able to read the menu at the brothel."

When Arya's frown deepened ten-fold he quickly tucked that bit of information away for further thought and moved on. "So why are you rebounding horse shoes into handsome unsuspecting victims anyway?"

Theon watched her slump down further and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"You're going to have to speak up Arry." He hated seeing her like this. This almost looked like defeat, he could handle all her other emotions, anger being one of his particular favorites, he loved seeing the fire spark her eyes.

Arya sighed deeply. "Robb and Mother are discussing possible matches for me."

The horse shoe dropped from his hand and his head spun with words and information, most clearly were the phrases, 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no' and 'MINE.' But the only words that escaped were, "Well Fuck."

A snort escaped Arya. "You can say that again."

"What about Loras Tryell? You got along with him at Sansa's wedding." Theon tried to remain neutral but couldn't help the bit of bitterness that leaked out.

"You mean like you got along with his sister Margaery?" She glared at him, challenging him to deny it. He could of course, but then he'd have to tell her _why_ Margaery held no interest and that was simply unacceptable. "Besides I'm a Stark, not a Tyrell."

"How about some sword play then?" He asked already searching for the wooden swords, desperate to direct the conversation away.

This had become a habit for them, when one was bothered or stressed, Theon would teach her how to use a sword properly. Robb would kill him if he found out, give him the same lecture he did when he had suggested getting a instructor for her, ' _she's a lady, she'll never find a husband if she keeps wears breaches and waving a sword around like a man, don't you want her to find a good match?'_   He supposed a part of him thought if he helped her rebel against her title, he'd never have to let her go.

Arya smiled and got into position taking one of the wooden swords. He batted her attacks away distracted.

He remembers the day it changed. It was two years ago, three weeks after her thirteenth name day, he was sitting in the stables just like today when she stormed in tearing off a dress to reveal breaches and a linen top she obviously somehow squished underneath the dress. He noticed it as she prepared a horse, she had started developing curves, her neck was a little more elegant, her long face now fitted her body and she had developed bre- he shook the thought from his head as his eyes widen. At that moment she stopped being Arya and started being _Arya_ , and he began internally measuring every interaction they had, every look she gave him and most importantly how to act around her brothers without getting murdered. Slowly.

A swift moment had Theon on his back stunned, staring at a frowning Arya. "You aren't paying attention."

Flopping his head back to the ground he flicked out is leg and sent her tumbling on top of him, one of her legs slipping between his. "Neither are you." He added quietly, but Arya wasn't paying attention, she was staring at his lips.

A small part was screaming that this was a bad idea while the majority of his mind just jumped for joy, he leaned in just enough to tell her what he wanted. 

She smiled shakily and leaned down slowly. A breath apart a horse snorts behind them and Arya launches herself back, her knee coming forward and connecting with his groin.

 _Of course. This is karma for thinking completely indecent thoughts about your friends little sister._ Curled onto his side in the fetal position, it takes a little while to realize that Arya is shaking him lightly looking entirely guilty. Theon groans and rolls from his side, standing up, he breathes deeply.

"I'm really sorry Theon I didn't mean to! It's just... we were... and then the horse... and I panicked... and... I'm sorry!"

Theon can't help but grin watching her act so guilty and so unlike the Arya he was playing swords with moments ago. In the end it's her adorable rambling, not that he'd dare utter the word in front of her, that does him in.

Theon threads his fingers into her hair and brings his lips to hers. It's not chaste, it's not passionate, it's just a kiss, just his slightly chapped lips pressed against her pillowy soft ones, saying everything he can't and making him completely vulnerable.

It scares the crap of out him, but if there's anyone who would be able to let him down and not make a bloody mess of his soft underside it's Arya. For all harshness and stone faced insults she throws at people she still cares and she won't hurt him if she can help it.

It doesn't matter though, because she isn't pulling away, in fact she's applying a little of her own pressure as her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him closer.

He slips his his to her waist and Theon smiles against her lips. Resting his head against hers, he clamps his eyes shut asks something he'd never thought he'd end up asking for love.

"Greyjoy. Could you be Arya Greyjoy?" Licking his lips nervously he moves back and opens his eyes to gaze into her stunned grey ones. "I'll stay in Winterfell forever if that's what it takes."

His worry and nervousness melts away as a slow grin slides across her face. "Yes."

Simple as that. Yes. He feels the goofy grin on his face before he even realizes he's smiled.

Arya smirks and his grin falters a little as that wolfish glint enters her eyes. "But you have to tell my family."

The grin slides completely off as he watches her walk out humming happily.

_Fuck._


	2. Sansa/Willis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa successfully marries Willis Tyrell and has moved to High Garden.

Sansa stands on a balcony, eyes closed, feeling the wind blow through her hair.

High Garden is beautiful, Willis is kind and gentle, and the people are warm and welcoming.

This is all she wanted since she could understand all the pretty songs about knights and ladies.

Yet she feels cheated.

She finally gets her dream but it's tainted and twisted.

She's thankful to the Tyrells, she truly is.

But this life, this experience, it's tainted with the blood of her family.

All because of _him_.

If she's honest with herself, it goes further then him but she can't help but blame him for it all.

She hopes Arya kills him.

_Joffery._

 


	3. Arya/Gendry

"You wouldn't be my Family. You'd be milady."

Arya can't help it, she snaps. Picking a pine cone she pegs it at him.

"My lady?! My lady?! Are you freaking kidding me Gendry!"

Another pine cone.

"Has it entered your stupid bull head that I'm not safe being Arya Stark! That my name has a freaking target on it!"

A stick.

"Has it entered your silly, stupid thoughts that I am safer wandering around with a bull-headed stupid blacksmith then I ever will be as Arya Stark!?"

A stone.

"And you know what?! I _like_ being no body! I like not being bowed at and not having to listening to boring people talk about themselves like they're more important then everybody freaking else. I like not being nagged to wear a gods-forsaken dress and being told to act more lady like! Or god forbid listen to another lecture telling me that if I want to make a good match then I can't wear breaches or even own Needle!"

She pokes him in the chest.

"In fact the only good thing that has come out of this whole situation is that I don't have to be a Lady. So fuck you Gendry!"

Pushes him.

"I'm not a Lady and I won't wear dresses and I absolutely will not marry some boring lord who has his head up his arse!"


	4. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up from 03, Gendry's POV.

He's still on the ground from when she pushed him, watching her walk away. His mind is racing, voices swirling telling him different things, yet he can't pull his body into action just yet.

 _You'd think you'd learn not to push her so hard, there's obviously a reason Starks have a direwolf sigil._ A voice that sounds frighteningly familiar to a smug little orphan that hung around the forge, says.

 _Why do you care so much about station now anyway boy?_ His old smith masters says.

 _She has the same station as you now, run-away. You're both wanted by the queen, Stupid._ Smug Orphan.

 _She's just told you that you're all she has, and you're still sitting on the ground like a fool?_ Smith Master.

 _Get up and run after her!_ Orphan.

 _Get off your arse boy!_ Smith Master.

 

Suddenly his body's moving and his legs are pounding against the forest floor to catch up.

"Arya! Wait! I'm Sorry!"


	5. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't connected to 03 or 04. Answering the prompt for more direwolves. (Kind of it still relays their importance though... At least I hope it does.) And a little Arya/Gendry fluff.

Arya was hugging herself, curled up in a blanket at the bottom of a store room, listening to Gendry bang on the door.

"Arya! Arya! Come out! Please, let's talk about this! Arya!" Bang, bang, bang.

Arya wrapped her arms around herself tighter. _Please just go away, I feel naked and soft, and I just need a little time._

"Gods! Arya, please, please open this door. Come out and talk to me please!" He calls.

She can see the shadow of his feet under the door and she hates it. _Gods please just leave me alone. Just come me a little time not to feel so fucking vulnerable. Why, why, why did I have to do that?!_

 

Gendry had led her through the forest to a little stream they were both fond of, she had named it their spot when they arrived in the little village a month ago. 

"So... Um, It's your name day!" A nervous chuckle had escaped Gendry and she couldn't help but look at him oddly. _Gendry nervous is a rare and unnatural thing_ , she decides.

"yea... so?" Arya has always hated her name day, for several reasons.

Her mother made her wear a dress, Sansa always bought her a new dress, Robb, Jon and Theon would laugh when she was forced to try on the new dress, Bran and Rickion would fling food at her while in the new dress (their reasoning being that at least someone would get it dirty before it conveniently disappeared) and most of at it meant that she was a year closer being sold off to some boring lord.

Now she hates is because none of that would ever happen again.

"So, I ah... I got you something. Well, really I made it, and it took me forever because the pieces are so small and my hands aren't used to dealing with things that small but if you don't like it that's fine, I mean it's just..."

"Gendry! You're rambling and I'm scared that if I don't stop you now you might never stop." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit beside her hoping that he would stop freaking about what ever this is about.

"Right."  Gendry shoved a small, rather poorly wrapped parcel into her hands and went about picking at his nails.

Arya pulled the wrapping off and stared at the gift completely astonished.

It was a beautiful intricate silver charm bracelet. Six little wolf charms hung from the delicate chain, made from various metals and stones so they matched the descriptions she'd told in her stories. Six letters, R, J, S, A, B, R, and a coat of arms that depicted the Tully sigil on one side and the Stark sigil on the other.

She couldn't breathe. _It must have taken him forever, his hands are so big, how on earth did he make something so delicate and beautiful? It's just... Perfect_.

Arya launched herself into her arms and before she she could think about it, kissed him fair on the lips. She felt him stiffen and what she'd done finally hit her, launching herself back she stared at an equally surprised looking Gendry.

In that moment she felt all her insecurities roll over her and her mind screamed at her. _Run! Run, run, run._

 

So here she was, curled up in a blanket in the bottom of a store room inside their cottage with Gendry bashing on the door like the stupid bull he is.

 _Just go away, please, please, please. I get it! I'm just Arya, who would want a girl who dresses like a boy? Why would anyone want me? Sansa's the pretty one. Oh god, please just go away for a while so I can stop feeling so vulnerable and weak. I hate this feeling make it go away! I hate feeling this... soft and_ _exposed._

"I won't go away until you talk to me... please Arya..." The last part some as a whisper but she's so damn scared, she doesn't want to open the door, to let him in where he could hurt her.

She's too scared to let him in.


	6. Clara Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a prelude to a story I'm considering writing. The actual story would start as the Goldcloaks meet with Yoren and the Watch recruits.

"Clara! Pack your things, you and Renly are going to Winterfell." Stannis bustled into the room with a hand maiden.

"What? But why?" Clara set her figurines down and watched intently as Stannis and her Handmaiden Lissie shoved things into her trunk carelessly.

Clara frowned curiously. _Something must be really wrong if Stannis isn't taking the time to lecture me about the state of my room and how 'unladylike' is it_ , she thought.

"Stannis?" He spun kneeling before her, as he took her little hands in his she noticed how they shook.

"Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar, Brandon Stark went to King's Landing to retrieve her but the King imprisoned him and requested his father come to King's Landing, he is a few hours away and we don't think they will survive the meeting with the King."

"Robert's preparing for war." Clara went pale. She knew how things like this went, she'd read enough books.

By all laws under Westeros the Starks have all rights to claim the life of a married man who kidnaps a maiden promised to another. But this was Prince Rhaegar, so instead they were preparing for war. Either the Houses of Baratheon and Stark would soon cease to exist or the Targaryens would fall.

 _Targaryen. Oh god. Rhaenys._ Clara's eyes went wide and panicked, she looked to Stannis who was studying her carefully.

"You truly are far too intelligent for a six year old Clara. You and Renly will be safe at Winterfell until this is over, I promise."

"It's not us I'm worried about, I know we'll survive. Where's Robert?" Clara rushed.

"Clara you're a lady, you can't just bust into his study anytime you want." Stannis tried to reprimand but Clara had the bottom of her dress clutched in her hands and was sprinting out the door as soon as she heard study. "I wasn't aware she could move that fast." He blinked.

"You've obviously never tried to get her to bathe." The handmaiden muttered under her breath much to his concern, and ever so slight amusement.

* * *

"ROBERT! ROBERT!" Her little feet pounded against the stone as she dodged the servants rushing around the castle. If she weren't so terrified she might take a moment to amaze at how the castle had burst into life.

Bursting through a door, tears streaming down her face, she ran to her brother, who was thankfully alone, and clutched at his legs.

"Robert, Robert, please save her, please make sure she lives, she's my friend Rob, please, please, please." Clara sobbed into his trousers while he looked on utterly perplexed.

"Clara? What are you on about? Save who?" Robert asked prying her from his legs and kneeling down to her.

"Rhaenys, Rob. I know her Father and Grandfather did wrong but she's just a little girl, she's just like Renly. Please, Rob, please, I'm begging you save my friend please." Clara watched his face flicker before he smiled kindly.

"Of course Sweet Clara. You have my word I will try with the best of my abilities to save her Sweet Clara." Robert spoke softly as the Maester entered.

Nodding slowly, assured in her friends safety, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood, sweeping from the room as tall and proud as six year old can.

The Maester eyed Robert warily. "You underestimate that girl, despite her looks she takes much more from your Grandmother's family then you wish to acknowledge Robert. She will not forgive Stannis for his part in her betrothal. If your word is broken and Rhaenys is hurt, the only thing tying her loyalty to her name will be Renly."

"She is but a child, should something happen to the girl she will soon forget." Robert muttered dismissively.

"That girl will either raise Baratheon to true glory or light the fire at it's funeral." The maester added before slipping from the room, leaving Robert to ponder in silence.


	7. Theon/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 01.

He'd marched up to the Wall to ask Eddard for her hand and some what survived.

Jon had given him a black eye and a broken foot as a wedding present.

Ned had glared at him out of fatherly devotion but on the sly had told him he was happy Arya would marry someone who would allow her to be herself.

With his letter of approval tucked into his cloak, close to his heart, he had marched back to Winterfell and handed in to Catelyn. Who slapped him. Hard.

Robb had blackened his other eye, broken his hand and a rib or two before he saw sense and realised there was no possible way Arya would have allowed Theon to lay with her before his loyalty was solidified.

Rickion and Bran had set traps for him all around the castle and for the past month had tortured him horrendously. Grudgingly, he was rather impressed and swore never to get on their bad side again.

However, if he were entirely honest Sansa scared him the most. He had received a letter stating 'While a rose maybe pretty and delicate, but it's hidden thorns are rather adept at protecting the bush.' Sure it was a rather thinly veiled attempt at a threat and a girly one at that, but after considering the fact that in all the years he'd known her, Sansa had never even threatened the bugs that bite her at night he thought this was entirely terrifying. 

 

So here he was waiting for Arya to enter the Godswood. Soon they would be married and be on their way to Bravos for a wedding holiday, Arya had decided on Bravos and Theon couldn't agree more. He wanted to be as far away as possible when Robb realised he was going to bed his sister.

Arya walked into sight and Theon's mind went blank. She was beautiful and Theon would take every punch, prank, slap and threatening letter all over again if it got him to here.

 

Later as Arya jumped onto a horse in breeches to depart to Bravos, (much to Catelyn's horror,) he couldn't help but think he liked her in breeches more.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you review please keep in mind these are completely unedited, uncensored, ramblings of my mind that crop up usually at around two in the morning and are probably riddled with grammatical and spelling errors. I might fix some of them up but don't count on it.


End file.
